


Repairing a Broken Yellow Heart

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick are in a relationship, much to the dismay of one unhappy octopus. However, things go sideways for the couple leading to the heartbreak. Can Squidward be there to pick up the pieces?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Repairing a Broken Yellow Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break from the explicit rated content and trying my hand at something else.

Squidward sat alone on his bed, his arms wrapped around his four legs, crying softly to himself. He knew he had to get ready for work, but the thought of seeing him there filled him with dread and made his stomach sink. 

“What is wrong with me?” he sobbed and buried his face into his legs. 

Squidward knew exactly what was wrong with him though. He had fallen for SpongeBob and had fallen for him badly. While this wouldn’t normally be a problem, Squidward knew that SpongeBob’s heart belonged to someone else, a certain pink starfish that had been his best friend since they were just small fries. 

The octopus wanted more than anything to tell SpongeBob how he felt, but knew that he would only be rejected. Figuring that would hurt more than bottling up his feelings, he chose to remain silent. However, this often made him angry whenever SpongeBob was around and caused him to lash out at the cute little sponge. 

“Why am I like this?” Squidward slammed his tentacles on the bed. “Why do I have to be in love with someone who’d never love me back. I’m such a fool!” 

Realizing what time it was, Squidward growled and dried his eyes. He needed to get to work where he’d spend a day with the sponge he secretly loved. 

“Only ten hours and I can get back to my crying,” Squidward huffed as he stood up. 

Meanwhile, next door to the miserable octopus, an entirely different situation was brewing inside an orange pineapple. 

“What do you mean Patrick?” SpongeBob was already starting to cry. “What did I do wrong?”

“You just nag me all the time,” Patrick huffed. “And you treat me like an idiot!” 

“I do not!” SpongeBob barked. “I never treat you like an idiot and I only ask you to help me with the house when you say over.” 

“Sounds like nagging to me,” Patrick was annoyed. “You could help too, you know.”

“Well excuse me for going to work every day!” SpongeBob wiped at his eyes. “And you’re the one who makes the mess here. I let you stay here and all you do is eat my food and leave dishes all over the place!” 

“You know I can’t work!” Patrick shouted. 

“Why?” SpongeBob yelled. “Why not? You just sit around, watch TV, and do nothing!” 

“Pfft watching TV is doing something,” Patrick retorted. 

“No it isn’t!” SpongeBob was growing more and more annoyed. 

“Well you slave away all day for the stupid crab!” Patrick seemed oblivious to what SpongeBob was actually trying to say to him. “And you try to be that dumb octopus’s friend, it’s clear he hates you.”

“Don’t you talk about Mr. Krabs like that,” SpongeBob’s face was not bright red. “He treats me great! And Squidward is my friend!” 

“Whatever,” Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“We’re done,” SpongeBob had had enough. 

“What do you mean?” Patrick’s tone suddenly changed. 

“I mean us,” SpongeBob was starting to cry harder and harder. “You and me, our relationship, it’s over. Please get out of my house.” 

“I never love you anyways!” Patrick didn’t want to intentionally break SpongeBob’s heart, but it just sort of came. 

“GET OUT NOW!” SpongeBob screamed through his tears. 

Patrick ran out the front door and SpongeBob collapsed on the couch crying harder than he ever had. His heart was in a million tiny pieces and it felt like he’d just been punched in the stomach. 

“I can’t go to work like this,” SpongeBob sniveled. “But I have to, the citizens of Bikini Bottom are counting on me and I can’t let them down, no matter how bad it hurts.”

Doing his best to pull himself together, SpongeBob made his way to the Krusty Krab. However, unlike most days, he walked sluggishly and wasn’t even in the mood to sing a jaunty tune. 

When he finally made it to the restaurant, he slowly opened the door and sulked into the kitchen without saying a word. Mr. Krabs and Squidward had been talking and the action froze them mid conversation. SpongeBob never just simply walked into work without some sort of grand announcement and now the kitchen was suspiciously quiet as well. 

“Mr. Squidward,” Mr. Krabs lowered his voice. “I know you and the boy aren’t friends, but can ye go see what’s wrong with the lad?” 

“Sure Eugene,” Squidward felt a slight pain at hearing they weren’t friends.

Squidward took a breath and walked into the kitchen only to see that SpongeBob was nowhere to be found. Him and Mr. Krabs had both seen the sponge enter the building so it wasn’t like he was just seeing things. 

“SpongeBob?” Squidward called out and he looked around. 

There was no answer though. Even as Squidward checked under the tables and even in the freezer, there was no sign of the sponge anywhere. 

“Where in the barnacles is he?” Squidward whispered to himself and then stood there in silence. That’s all it took for him to zero in on the pantry door where he could hear muffled sobs. He walked over the closet and cracked open the door. 

“Leave me alone,” SpongeBob was curled up in the corner of the bottom shelf. “Whatever mean thing you have to say to me today I don’t want to hear it.” 

“I’m not going to say anything mean,” Squidward spoke softly. “I wanted to see if you were OK.” 

“I’m fine,” SpongeBob sniffed. “Now please just leave me alone, we have 5 minutes before we open.” 

Squidward slowly shut the door and left the kitchen. He so much just wanted to wrap his tentacles around the sponge and give him a big comforting hug, but it was clear that SpongeBob wanted nothing to do with it.

“So Mr. Squidward?” Mr. Krabs said as Squidward emerged. 

“He’s crying in the pantry,” Squidward replied. “He wouldn’t talk to me though so I have no idea what’s wrong.” 

“Aye,” Mr. Krabs let out a sigh. “I’ll go talk to the boy.” 

Mr. Krabs scuttled into the kitchen and over to the pantry. 

“Come on out boyo,” Mr. Krabs said. “I need to be having a talk with ya.” 

SpongeBob dried his eyes and sulked out of his hiding place. 

“Yes Mr. Krabs?” SpongeBob tried to salute but felt so weary that he couldn’t. 

“What’s the matter lad?” Mr. Krabs asked. “I know ye can get upset from time to time, but I don’t think I be ever seeing you like this.” 

“I-I-It-It’s Patrick,” SpongeBob mumbled. “We broke up this morning.” 

“I know how that goes boyo,” Mr. Krabs knelt down to get face to face with the sponge. “I’ve have me fair share of heart breaks in the past. Ye will get over it though. Plus ye can do better than that lazy starfish.” 

“B-B-But I love him,” SpongeBob started to cry again. 

“I know ye do lad,” Mr. Krabs put a comforting claw on SpongeBob’s shoulder. “But don’t get too hung up on those that don’t love ya back, you hear me?” 

“Yes sir,” SpongeBob stared at the ground. 

“Plus the love of ye life might be closer than ya think,” Mr. Krabs chuckled. 

“Wait,” SpongeBob froze. “Are you talking about you?”

“Neptune no lad,” Mr. Krabs bellowed out a laugh. “I’m just saying love might be around the corner so don’t beat ye self up over it.”

“Yes sir,” SpongeBob blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Sorry sir.”

“No worries boy,” Mr. Krabs stood up. “Now get over there and start making me some money. Work will set ye free!” 

“Yes sir,” SpongeBob forced a salute and walked over to the grill. 

As the day progressed, SpongeBob’s mood improved. He still wasn’t his normal self, but he was no longer the sad sack that was crying in the pantry to start the day. Squidward even made a conscious effort to be extra nice to SpongeBob, especially after hearing what had happened. While he wasn’t going to swoop in whisk SpongeBob off his feet, he knew he at least had a chance, however small that might be. 

As the day was winding down, Squidward was worried about SpongeBob being home by himself tonight. He didn’t think SpongeBob would be the type to hurt himself, but love could make someone do some funny things. Plus Squidward didn’t really fancy crying to himself yet again. 

“Hey SpongeBob?” Squidward poked his head into the window. “I was...um....well I was wondering if you would like to come over after work. I can make us some dinner.” 

“You’re asking me to come over?” SpongeBob pointed at himself then at Squidward as he spoke. “But I...don’t you...I mean I’d love to.” 

“Great!” one of Squidward’s hearts shot into his throat. “I know you need to feed Gary and probably get cleaned up so maybe 7?” 

“Sound good Squidward,” SpongeBob smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Squidward now had to plan a dinner date and fast. 

After they clocked out, Squidward offered to walk SpongeBob home, which the sponge found unusual, but accepted never-the-less. 

_Wow maybe I was wrong about Squidward,_ SpongeBob thought to himself. _I know he knows what happened, but I figured he’d just make fun of me for it instead of being all nice. What if we really are friends? What if we are best friends? Oh I can hardly contain myself! I want to be Squiddy’s best friend in the worl--_

“SpongeBob?” Squidward interrupted his train of thought. “Are you ok?”

“Oh sorry Squidward,” SpongeBob’s cheeks went red. “What were you asking?”

“I asked what do you want for dinner,” Squidward repeated. 

“Oh,” SpongeBob started to think. “Do you have spaghetti?” 

“I do!” Squidward was relieved that SpongeBob had asked for something that wasn’t fried and for something he actually had.

“Great,” SpongeBob clapped his hands together. “Oh hey, we’re home. I’ll see you in a jiff.” 

Squidward waved at SpongeBob and then bolted to his house to start getting things ready. He wanted to make everything perfect for SpongeBob and show him that he wasn’t just a mean octopus. In fact, he wanted to show him that his choice in partners could be so much better than an overweight, lazy starfish that clearly didn’t care about him. 

Before SpongeBob could reach the door, Patrick came running out of his rock. 

“SPONGEBOB!” Patrick screamed as he approached. This stopped Squidward dead in his tracks as he looked out the window. 

“What is it Patrick?” SpongeBob sounded less than thrilled. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick was crying, but SpongeBob was having none of it. “I didn’t mean all those things I said this morning and I promise I’ll be better.”

“Promise being better at what?” SpongeBob asked, doing his best to stand strong.   
“You know what we talked about this morning,” Patrick couldn’t recall what that was though. 

“You have no idea do you?” SpongeBob narrowed his eyes. 

“Of course I do!” Patrick lied. “You wanted me to...uhhh...love you better?” 

“Leave,” SpongeBob pointed his finger. “You don’t even know what you’re supposed to do. Please, just leave me alone, plus I have a date tonight with Squidward!” 

“You have a what!” Patrick screamed. 

“He has a what with Squidward?” the octopus nearly choked on his own tongue. 

“Yes, we have a dinner date,” SpongeBob said matter-of-factly. “It’s not like we’re going out or anything though.”

“Oh thank Neptune,” Squidward breathed a sigh of relief, still watching from the window. “He just means it’s a date not a date-date.”

“Moving on already?” Patrick cried. “How could you?!?” 

“Squidward asked and I said yes,” SpongeBob was starting to lose his resolve. “He’s being nice to me because he’s my friend, unlike you! Now leave!”

“Well you’re...you’re...you’re a bad friend!” Patrick screamed and stomped off. 

SpongeBob slumped down on his front step and started to cry. He was lost somewhere between hating Patrick and wishing they could just go back to being friends. He hated the fact that they’d ended up lovers and ultimately ruined their lifelong friendship. 

Squidward watched SpongeBob from afar, but resisted the urge to go and comfort the sponge. He didn’t want SpongeBob to know that he’d been spying on him and figured if he wanted to talk about it, he’d bring it up at dinner. With one more quick glance, Squidward took a deep breath and went to start fixing dinner for the two of them. 

Thirty minute later there was a knock at Squidward’s door. He wiped off his tentacles and went to answer it. When he opened it, all of his hearts nearly leapt out of his body as he saw the cute little sponge standing there holding a haphazard bouquet of flowers. He’d also traded his signature white shirt, red tie, and khaki shorts for a purple sweater and, weirdly, long khaki pants. 

“Hi SpongeBob,” Squidward smiled. “Come in and have a seat, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” 

SpongeBob came in and slipped off his shoes before making his way over to Squidward’s dining room table to take a seat. 

“It smells wonderful,” SpongeBob smiled, masking and indication of the encounter that happened not even an hour ago with his ex-lover. 

“Thank you,” Squidward loved getting compliments about his cooking. “Can I offer you something to drink? I have a delectable Cabernet Sauvignon if you’d like a glass of wine.” 

“Yes please,” SpongeBob didn’t normally drink alcohol, but after the day he’d had, he figured he’d earned a drink.

Squidward popped open the bottle and poured them each a glass, before returning to the kitchen area to fix them each a plate. A few moments later the octopus returned to the table carrying two huge plates of spaghetti. 

“Oh wow!” SpongeBob’s eyes grew huge. “This looks absolutely delicious.” 

“You’re too kind,” Squidward felt his face getting flushed and wanting to quickly change the subject. “So how are you holding up? Feeling better than you were this morning?”

“Well,” SpongeBob hesitated. “Sort of. I just don’t know where it all went wrong. I figured Patrick and I were perfect for one another, but I guess not. He told me he didn’t love me before he left. Then when I got home, he tried talking to me. I wanted to believe he’d changed, but I know I was being a goofy goof.”

“Sponge,” Squidward took a sip from the wine. “Look, these things happen, the heart wants what the heart wants. But you shouldn’t be with someone who doesn’t love you like you love them.” 

“I know,” SpongeBob twirled his fork around in the noodles. “It’s just hard you know? I’m sure I’ll get over it, but I thought we had a good thing going.” 

“I know SpongeBob,” Squidward replied. “If it’s any consolation, I think you can do better. Patrick took advantage of your kindhearted nature and your work ethic. I mean, I can’t stand working at the Krusty Krab, but you...you run the place and I know without you that place wouldn’t make even a fraction of the money it does.”

“Do you mean that Squiddy?” SpongeBob was beaming. 

“Absolutely,” Squidward returned the smile. “You’re the best damn fry cook in the South Pacific.”

SpongeBob’s mood was changing, the worry of Patrick was melting away and he felt very loved at this moment. He knew that Squidward was just being friendly, but it didn’t matter, this is what he needed now more than anything. 

The two finished their meals, continue to chat as they slurped the spaghetti down. Finally, once both of them had taken their last bites, then leaned back in their chairs and patted their stomachs. 

“Oof,” SpongeBob groaned. “I’m stuffed, I haven’t eaten that much in ages.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Squidward was happy that he’d managed such a great meal on such short notice. “Why don’t you go in the living room while I clean up.” 

“I can help,” SpongeBob sat up and began to help Squidward collect the plates before the octopus could protest. 

With the two of them working together, they made short work of the mess in the kitchen before retiring to the living room. 

“So do you want to watch something on TV?” Squidward asked. 

“Actually I was hoping we could just talk,” SpongeBob replied. 

“I’m ok with that,” Squidward was happy that he and his “date” could actually do something meaningful instead of watching some trashy TV show. “Can I get you a coffee?”

“Oh yes please!” SpongeBob said knowing that it would probably keep him up all night, but at this moment coffee and conversation sounded wonderful. 

A few minutes later Squidward returned holding two mugs of coffee and sat down on the couch next to SpongeBob. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Squidward didn’t really know where to start the conversation, but did want to get some more pieces to the SpongeBob puzzle. “How long did you and Patrick date?”

“I’m not sure,” SpongeBob tried to think. “Six or seven months at least. I thought it would be great, but he was just so lazy and left my house a mess anytime he’d stay over. Even Gary was sick of him. Our relationship was kind of embarrassing I guess.” 

“Don’t say that Sponge,” Squidward felt the little sponge’s pain. 

“No it really was,” SpongeBob continued. “I’d get up to go to work, and he’d still be sleeping, then I’d come home after working ten hours and there would be dishes all over the place, food left on the counter, and crumbs everywhere. He’d even leave his sleeping bag just laying around too so I’d trip over it when I’d walk into my room.”

“Wait, he slept on the floor?” Squidward was confused. 

“Ya,” SpongeBob didn’t understand the question. “Why would I want him in my bed? He’d just take up all the room and make me uncomfortable.”

“Oh I guess that makes sense,” Squidward noted that it clearly didn’t make sense. 

“Most nights he’d just stay up until the wee hours of the morning too,” SpongeBob went on. “He’d just lay on my couch watching some dumb show while eating more and more of my food.” 

“You two didn’t spend time together?” Squidward was really confused now.

“Not exactly,” SpongeBob took a sip of the coffee. “I mean at first, sure we’d watch TV or play a game, but that quickly stopped. We’d go jellyfishing on the weekends too, but even that sort of stopped after a while.”

“Sorry SpongeBob,” Squidward could empathize, he too had been in a relationship before where he’d done all the work with little to no reciprocation in return. 

“I just wish,” SpongeBob suddenly turned bright red. “I...ummm...I just wish we’d had our first kiss you know?” 

“Wait what?” Squidward nearly choked on his coffee. “You dated for seven months and never kissed?” 

“No Patrick didn’t like that sort of stuff,” SpongeBob grew redder. 

“Well he was a fool,” Squidward wasn’t sure what else to say, he’d figured the two of them had been doing all sorts of stuff together since Patrick was staying over all the time. 

“He was,” SpongeBob cleared his throat. “But enough about Patrick, I have another question if you don’t mind.”

“Shoot,” Squidward’s heart rates quickened. 

“Why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?” SpongeBob fiddled with the mug’s handle. “I mean I really appreciate it and love spending time with you, I just thought you...well you know...hated me.” 

“Sponge I don’t hate you,” Squidward knew it was now or never. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Yes?” SpongeBob furrowed his brow. 

“I...uhhhh,” Squidward was trying to formulate what he wanted to say. “I sort of....ummm….like you.” 

“I like you too,” SpongeBob smiled. 

“No I don’t think you’re understanding,” Squidward rubbed the back of his head. “I mean I like you more than a friend. You’re cute, you’re funny, you’re upbeat, you’re adventurous, and you’re just fun. What I’m trying to say is that I like you and the only reason I was mean was due to having a hard time expressing that and it just came out like I hated you, but I don’t hate you, I never have.”

“You don’t hate me?” SpongeBob was trying to process what Squidward just told him. 

“No,” Squidward gave the sponge a dopey smile

“And you like me,” SpongeBob pointed to himself. “As in you like me, like like-like me?”

“Yes,” Squidward held the same stupid look while waiting to see what came next. 

“I…” SpongeBob trailed off for a second. “I don’t know what to say. All I ever wanted was to be your friend and now this?” 

“Sorry SpongeBob,” Squidward felt stupid for saying anything. “I didn’t mean to ru-”

“I like you too,” SpongeBob interrupted. 

“You wha-?” Squidward could barely make sense of what the sponge had just said. 

“I like you,” SpongeBob repeated. “I’ve had a crush on you for years.” 

Squidward couldn’t speak, his tongue was in knots and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I just never thought you wanted anything to do with me,” SpongeBob looked at Squidward. 

“SpongeBob,” Squidward found his voice. “I definitely want something to do with you. You’re such a lovely little sponge.” 

“And you’re a handsome octopus,” SpongeBob returned the compliment. 

“So now what?” Squidward didn’t want to beat around the bush any longer. 

“Well…” SpongeBob was calculating his next thought. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship just yet.”

“Oh,” Squidward’s hearts sank. 

“No, no, no,” SpongeBob sensed the rejection. “What I’m saying is, how about we take it slow? Maybe a few more dinner dates? You know, just spend time with one another and see where it takes us?”

“I’d like that SpongeBob,” Squidward’s hearts leapt back into place. 

“Then would you like to join me for a walk in the jellyfish fields tomorrow night?” SpongeBob asked. “It’s pretty peaceful and I’d...ummm...I’d like it very much if I could hold your tentacle.” 

“It’s a date,” Squidward smiled, finally feeling very, very happy.


End file.
